Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation
The Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation (EUWC) is a wrestling Federation owned and operated by Matthew Pickstock. It first opened in 1996 as the Electronic Universal Wrestling Corporation. The EUWC follows the model of online fantasy wrestling, in which characters write roleplays and devise storylines much like those in real wrestling. EUWC Superstars The EUWC features numerous and popular superstars such as STEALTH, Jay Smash, "The Great & Almighty" Nero, Sean Taylor, "Classy" Mike C, Lord Alucard, Hawkeye, Angel of Death, Sevyn, "The Thriller" Braden Kincaid, Beast, Choker, Cobris Grayson, Jack "The Ripper", "The Crippler" Joe Boyer, Jonathan Darkstar, Kenny, "Commander" T. Waring, "The Hitman" Tony DeLucci among others. EUWC Championships As of writing, the EUWC currently has the following active championships with the current holders being: #'EUWC World Heavyweight Championship: '''STEALTH #'EUWC International Championship: Cobris Grayson #EUWC World Tag Team Championship: Wake All Reverie (Angel of Death and "The Disease" Jay Smash) Prior to title unification, the EUWC had a large lineup of 2nd and 3rd tier championships due to a roster split. However, after the roster split ended, all titles started to unify as per the tier levels, which led the following titles to be declared defunct: *EUWC Championship: Hawkeye (last holder) *EUWC United States Championship: Texas Lightning (last holder) *EUWC European Championship: Cobris Grayson (last holder) *EUWC North American Championship:' "The Thriller" Braden Kincaid (last holder) *'EUWC Tag Team Championship: '''Rocko Daymon & "The Ego Buster" Dan Ryan Television Schedule & Pay-Per-View Calendar Since 1996, EUWC has broadcast Monday Night Brawl on FOX every Monday nights. Following its return in 2003, Main Frame was the premiere 2 hour broadcast show on FOX every Thursday nights, whereas Monday Night Brawl ran for a few weeks in the early months. In 2005, Main Frame moved to Sunday nights while Monday Night Brawl was resurrected for a more prolonged run as TakeDown and later Blackout on Thursday nights. Apart from Weekly television broadcast, EUWC had an extensive monthly PPV Calendar featuring the events as follows: * January: Maximum Carnage * February: Uprising * March: Superiority * April: Aftershock * May: eXile * July: Summer Sizzler * August: Ultra Brawl * September: Excessive Force * October/November: Blood Bath * December: Only The Strong EUWC Hall of Fame The federation also runs a "Hall of Fame" for members who have made great achievements with the company. These include: STEALTH, Don "Heart Throb" Hall, Sweet Daddy Bad Ass, The Black Panthers, The Man, X.Plosion, HICAL, "The Russian Bear" Dan Sokolov, Jordan Lockhart, Sean Taylor, Matt Pickstock In February 2004, plans were made to induce the following superstars into the Hall of Fame: "The Eradicator" Erk Kelly, "Mr. Main Event" Rob Sampson, John Shaft, Lord Alucard, Angel of Death However this never came into fruitition as the company decided to abandon the idea. Current Roster *STEALTH *"The Great & Almighty" Nero *Lord Alucard *Angel of Death *Paul Doom *"The Hazard" Lynch Garrison *Cobris Grayson *Sevyn *Classy Mike C *"Commander" T. Waring *Jake Donovan *Kenny *Beast *The Diabolic Forces (Mammon & Molloch) *The Moundfields (Jaz & Daryl Moundfield) Links EUWC Homepage EUWC Forums Category:Federations Category:EUWC